


Pizza Boy

by sourwolfxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfxo/pseuds/sourwolfxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its just another boring night in alone with netflix until the pizza boy is hotter than his pizza...</p><p>This is so unfinished but I don't really know where to go with it, so ideas and comments would be a big help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Boy

Stiles lounged on his sofa while flicking through the channels of his battered old tv set. Disgruntled by the lack of choice, since everyone else his age was out socialising on a Saturday night, he settled on some 80s sitcom and reached for the phone. He called 3 on his speed dial – the pizza place. His third most regular number after his Dad and Scott. He realised how sad it was that he talked to the owner, Mario, more than half of his friends. Mario knew his order off by heart – double pepperoni with peppers, jalapenos and red onion. He ordered, embarrassed that this was the second night in a row, since Friday night was known as date night in Beacon Hills, and all his friends were coupled off. He sighed and settled down to try to get into the crappy show that was on. 

40 minutes later, the doorbell rang and Stiles leapt up, pathetically excited to speak to another human. At school, Scott and Stiles weren’t what you would call popular. Scott was quiet and broody and kept to himself, still managing a string of girlfriends somehow, while Stiles tried and failed to be friends with ‘the right people’, i.e. people who knew Lydia, the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. Also, being the town sheriff, Stiles’ Dad often worked late and was exhausted when he got home.

He opened the door, expecting the dopey grin of Dave, a kid in the year below who delivered pizzas for extra cash. Instead Stiles came face to face with a stranger, with two pizzas in a bag. Ruffled dark hair, intense eyebrows, but surprisingly soft green eyes. This definitely wasn’t Dave, Stiles thought as he closed his mouth, not realising until now that his jaw had dropped. 

“Oh, er, hi. You’re... new.” Stiles stammered.  
“Pepperoni with, I don’t know peppers or something.” The stranger said, ruefully. Look this is my last order, so can we speed this up.

Stiles eyed the bag.  
“If this is your last order, why are there two pizzas?”  
“Mario lets me take one home at the end of the night. Nosy.”  
Stiles counted out the cash. “So what did you get?”  
“Double pepperoni, peppers, jalapenos and red onion. It’s what I always get, I guess” The stranger replied impatiently.

Stiles looked up, shocked.  
“But that’s what I get. What I always get!”

Stiles looked the stranger up and down. He’d been alone and bored all day. He was up for a little adventure, and getting shot down was worth the risk, if it meant a chance of spending the evening with a tall dark stranger.

“So you’re finished for the night?” He tried to be charming, smirking up at the guy.  
“Yup, that’s what I said.”  
Wow, this guy was grumpy. Maybe he’d be able to change that. He went for the sympathy vote.  
“Look, I’ve been on my own all day, and there’s really nothing on tv. Also, you still have to drive home and you’re pizza will probably be cold by the time you get there...”  
“It wouldn’t be if you talked a little less.” The stranger interjected.  
Stiles ignored it.  
“So”, he started boldly, but hesitated, “You, er. You wanna come in?”  
The stranger sighed, “If I do will you shut up?”  
Stiles grinned, knowing he’d won, and held the door wider.  
“No promises”, he smirked.


End file.
